four_pillarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Secular Groups
The Knights Errant Founded in 1253BA, the Kights Errant are an unusual group in that they were founded by members of both Eastern and Northern Ásaterra; two regions that would more commonly disagree than find common cause. However, the founders believed that by creating an organisation aimed to protect civilians across the whole of Ásaterra, whilst having no political allegiance, they could help to break the mistrust generally felt by the political parties. By vowing to put politics aside, the Knights Errant have freed themselves to act as they feel fit, feeling no restraint in who they aid or in the manner in which they should do so, and act as an inspiration to all that co-operation can always be achieved, no matter where you come from. Some, however, feel that this approach merely shows an optimistic arrogance to the reality of the political situation. The Knights Errant accept volunteers from across the whole of Ásaterra, and have no bias towards the disciplines, skills or deities followed by their members. Naturally, those joining their ranks from Eastern Ásaterra commonly have some knowledge of magical lore, those from the North and South typically provide the hardiest warriors, whilst the West provides expertise in potion craft. All provide great use, and all support each other. They provide an ideal image of the aspiration for what Ásaterra is intended to be. Members of the Knights Errant can be found scattered across the entirety of Ásaterra, whether in small groups, or as individuals. They travel around the land seeking those who require aid. Where there is a group of bandits harassing a village, the Knights join alongside the local law-enforcement to provide veterans to their number. Where disease has struck, the Knights provide what remedies they can procure. And in the rare occasion that raiders or invaders are found, the Knights rally together into a host to ensure that the intruders never return. The Knights Errant rarely stay in any area for long, but it is for sure that wherever they are, that the people of Ásaterra feel safer for it. Due to their nature of coming from every corner of Ásaterra, and holding allegiance to none of the political parties, the Knights often wear the colours of their native regions, and as such there is no consistency in their given appearance. One may wear the fashionable bright, gold trimmed silks of the North, whilst another could wear the simple brown and green garments of an Eastern village. The only discernible difference here between the Knights and a local is that the Knight's clothing will always be practical to wear, no matter how flamboyant it seems, so that they are not hindered by it whilst performing their sworn duties. It is also a common custom for the Knights to share great tales of adventures, either of their own creation, or ones that they have picked up on their travels, or to make musical performances. In doing so, they both entertain and raise the morale of those that they are in company with. Wherever they tread, they intend to be an inspiration to those around them.